Noxious sulfur containing impurities which occur in varying amounts in underground water in many parts of the country can be removed by chlorination and are removed spontaneously if the water is allowed to stand, for example in ponds or in open vessels. Chlorination is a comparatively unsatisfactory technique, particularly for a small water system, because it is necessary to analyze the water on a regular basis and to add just enough chlorine for reaction with the sulfur impurities without any appreciable excess. The regular analysis is necessary because the content of the sulfur-containing impurities varies from time to time. Spontaneous removal of sulfur impurities from ponds or open vessels is also an unsatisfactory technique because of the danger of contamination of the water during standing either in a pond or in an open vessel.
Aeration of water to remove noxious sulfur impurities therefrom has also been suggested, for example, by "Nussbaum", U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,201 and by "Siebert", U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,431. Finally, the use of redox resin to oxidize hydrogen sulfide dissolved in waste water to sulfur, and removal of the sulfur by filtration is suggested by "Kim", U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,236.